Conventionally, an action or a method is called facilitation when participating in a conference or the like to urge speech, manage the flow of conversation, and check consensus among participants to accelerate mutual understanding among the participants, and lead to form consensus among the participants.
Further, in a conference, a participant who performs facilitation is called a facilitator. The facilitator may have to manage progress of a subject of the conference (hereinafter referred to as an “agenda”) as well as manage speech status such as adjusting imbalance of speakers.
To support such facilitation, there has been known a conference progress supporting apparatus which allows the setting of each scheduled discussion time of each agenda in a conference, the determination of schedule of the agendas, and, when each agenda is completed, the reschedule of the remaining agendas in consideration of changing order of agendas and discussion time (e.g. Patent Documents 1 and 2).
Patent Document 1: WO2002/103591
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No.: 2007-43493